Skellige
Skellige, commonly referred to as Skellige Isles or the Isles of Skellige, is an archipelago and one of the Northern Kingdoms. The group of six islands is situated in the Great Sea, off the coast of Cintra and southwest of Cidaris and Verden. Its legendary, famous for the unrivaled corsairs and swift longships that sail many seas. Its people are united under the King of the Skellige Isles chosen from among jarls of the seven major clans, who is elected during traditional moots. In practice, however, the kings are from the same clan or at least related. Even though their relations with most of the North were always tense, to say the least, they were longtime allies of Cintra, due to the marriage between Queen Calanthe and Eist Tuirseach of Skellige. After King Eist's death in the Battle of Marnadal, the Islanders concentrated their raids on the Nilfgaardian Empire in an act of revenge. National emblems Heraldry The coat of arms for Skellige is never actually described in the books. The current coat of arms is based on the one in (redesigned by Juraj103) and the second particular coat of arms was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. The third one is based on the Czech concept (the drawing). Flag The flag for Skellige is never actually described in the books. The one with the boar and ship was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro. The second one is based on the the one from . Clans A clan is a kinship group among the Islanders, giving its members a sense of shared identity and descent. The Isles of Skellige are divided into seven mightiest clans, each seated on one of the archipelago's larger islands. At the base of each clan are kins led by a so-called bonds;Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni bonds, in turn, are then led by the clan chieftain called jarl (not to be confused with the "Jarl of Skellige" which refers to the main commander of the armed forcesGenalogy of Ciri - Eist). Every Skellige clan has its own insignia and characteristic colors that define it as a distinct group bound by family ties and age-old traditions. These colors also act as a distinguishing mark that lets warriors easily identify each other on the fields of battle. They appear on clothing, sails, shields and tartans – chequered wollen sashes that they usually belt with. * Clan an Craite * Clan Tuirseach * Clan Brokvar * Clan Heymaey * Clan Dimun * Clan Drummond * Clan Tordarroch People The inhabitants of these cold and windy isles are called simply the Islanders, by other Northerners on the Continent in particular. They are renowned as hard, tough and decent men, while at the same time frightening when attacking their foes. They are a nation with deeply rooted seafaring tradition and, although their harbors cannot compare to those in Cidaris in terms of the number of completed units a year, the islander's longships are feared through the waters of the north and south because of the rage and knowledge these people possess.The Tower of the Swallow The Islanders themselves proudly state that "they have the sea in their blood". Men of the Isles, however, are not only backward corsairs and plunderers as the most Continentals powers see them. Quite a number of them are fishers, jewelers, merchants, alchemists or other common professions and at least two examples of a classic mage are recorded: Marquard and Astrid Lyttneyd Ásgeirrfinnbjornsdottir.Season of Storms In contrast to the North, the Islanders are predominantly free and posses right nearly equal to those of the Jarls and Kings who lead them as the gap between higher and lower classes is milder.The World of the Witcher While being able to speak without a problem in the Common Speech, they have their own language, the Skellige dialect, based on the Hen Llinge.Blood of Elves Religion The Gods of the Sea and goddess Freya are chief objects of worship in the Isles of Skellige. Undoubtedly, the latter is revered by the islanders above all other deities, and she is a central figure in their religious system. They grant her the venerable title of the great modron, meaning "mother" in their tongue, for Freya is the patron of fertility, love, and beauty. She also poses as the patron of soothsayers, clairvoyants, telepaths as symbolized by her sacred animals: the cat, which sees and hears while being unseen, and the falcon, who watches everything from the sky. And by her jewel: the necklace of foresight Brisingamen. Apart from these, Skellige islanders revere mythical hero Hemdall, his mistress Heulyn and their children, founders of the most powerful clans and the first alleged rulers of the archipelago: Grymmdjarr, Modolf, Broddr, Otkell, Sove, and Tyr. They also trust and belief in local druids, who are seen as wise men and act as diplomats, royal advisors, warriors, and wielders of magic.A Question of Price short story There are also two forgotten deities: Svalblod and Melusine. Svalblod was worshipped by a cult cast out of Skellige, for even in a land of violence-orientated culture, these worshippers practiced rituals so drastic that they repulsed the minds of many. When it got too far, jarls brought an end to it and by 1272 only the henge in Fornhala remained standing. The latter mentioned was a siren but so strong, large and different from others, that some islanders worshiped her as a semi-divine being. She hibernated in a cave at the southern cliffs of Spikeroog, leaving at times to hunt. The locals feared her enough to worship her and even built a massive shrine in her cave, remembering her as the mad and dangerous, Lady Melusine of the Depths. Known Skelligers Monarchs * King Erlend an Craite * King Harald an Craite * King Bran Tuirseach * King Eist Tuirseach Royal family * Crach an Craite * Hjalmar an Craite * Cerys an Craite * Loki (non-canon) * Ragnar (non-canon) * Birna Bran * Svanrige an Tuirseach Others * Marquard * Mousesack * Draig Bon-Dhu * Sigrdrifa * Lytta Neyd * Guthlaf * Olaf Stigvason Landmarks Islands * Ard Skellig * An Skellig * Faroe * Hindarsfjall * Spikeroog * Undvik Major cities and keeps *Kaer Trolde Other locations * Allenker sound * Hindar * Kaer Hemdall * Temple of Freya Map description :The Skellige Archipelago is home to fierce warrior-sailors whom Continentals regards as pirates - and not without reason, for the Isles are barren and their inhabitants' livelihood comes mainly from plundering the seas. The land on these five large isles is divided between its clans, the heads of which are called jarls. Trivia * Skellig(e) derives from the Irish (Gaeilge) "Sceilg", which can be translated into "Rock" or "Cliff". There are also Skellig Islands in the Atlantic Ocean, part of Ireland. * In the book The Tower of the Swallow, the residents and the belief of Skellige largely resembles a mix between the real-world "Vikings" and Norse mythology and that of the ancient Irish and Scottish Cultures. In this way the Skellige people almost certainly resemble the real historical people known as the Norse-Gaels who were a hybrid culture of the Gaels and Norsemen. A similar resemblance can be observed in . * In , their clothing is modeled on an early medieval dress worn in Northern Europe.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook References cs:Skellige de:Skellige fr:Skellige es:Skellige it:Skellige pl:Skellige pt-br:Skellige ru:Острова Скеллиге sk:Skelligé uk:Скелліге Category:Islands Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher 3 locations